History of the Youkai
by Botan-kun
Summary: This is how it started. It would be wise for Imminent Change readers to read this. If you don't read Imminent Change you can still read this. T for violence. The final chapter is up.
1. Destruction of a Village

**History of the Youkai**

By: Botan-kun

* * *

A/N: This is a must read for Imminent change, however if you do not read Imminent change you can still read this and you won't be confused. This is my explanaition of things. Plain and simple it is about Youkai. It starts off slow, but it picks up after a while.

* * *

On with the story... 

Fifteen people stood on top of a hill looking down on a burning village. The one in the middle was kneeling looking right in the blaze that was going through the village. The one on his right the smallest of all of them was looking away with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. The one on his right had his arms crossed looking at the sky. They were all sad at what had happened and they knew that even if they were thirty minutes faster they couldn't change what had happened. They were only gone one day and they came back to their village to see it destroyed, it was the saddest thing that has ever happened to them. Their mission was simple destroy a small faction of ninja that was threatening to destroy them. When they got there the ninja were gone and they knew their mistake and moved as fast as they could to get back to there village to find that it was already destroyed. The strongest of the village was them and they were gone, the enemy tricked them and they fell right in to the plans of the enemy too easily. The one in the middle stood. He was the tallest there and was also the most muscular. He jumped down into the burning village one thing on his mind, survivors. The other fourteen jumped in everyone of them going in different directions trying to find anyone that might have survived this attack.

They had looked for hours getting burned, tired and annoyed they had only found five people who survived three of which died shortly after due to massive injuries. The other two merely children of the ages of four and six. The two ninja that found them were Inzen who was the smallest of the ninja only because he himself was only fifteen. He had bright red hair and was very fit. He wasn't muscular but you could see that his muscles were there. And the other was Ganriki, she was very slim and was twenty. She had long beautiful blue hair. The two children were both found in their parents grasp as if the parents used themselves as a protective barrier for their children. The children had cried themselves to sleep as the two ninjas took them to the rest of the group. Everyone had very solemn faces except three. Kyoujaku and his brother Kudouryoku were very pissed. They were both very muscular and they each had a wide variety of tattoos. They both had black hair, the only thing that was different about them was that they had a five year age difference. And the other one without a solemn expression was Zendaimimon. Zendaimimon was always quiet and alone. No one knew anything about him not even how good he was. He was adequate during training and he always got his jobs done adequately, but he made it look somewhat easy. He had snow white hair, and he was seventeen that was the extent of the groups knowledge about him. He had a placid look on him which seemed out of place due to the situation true he didn't lose anyone in the attack, but by the look of him it made the group think he was coldhearted. In reality he was contemplating many a things in his head, things about the future the past, all what ifs and what now's.

They decided to take watches so they could be prepared. The triplets Kenpei, Kenryokusha, Kenryoku took the first watch. They were all pretty identical except for the fact one was a guy and they all had different hair. All three of their hair was brown, but they had streaks, Kenpei had white streaks, Kenryokusha had orange streaks, and Kenryoku had yellow streaks. The twins Kyoudai and Kiryoku took the second watch. They were completely identical, They had always competed to see who was the best in the past, but at the moment they were just watching waiting. They were waiting for whoever destroyed their village to come at them they were just waiting, they were going to kill them once they saw them. The brother Kyoujaku and Kudouryoku took the third watch. They were the most muscular and by far the strongest. And they were taking their frustrations out on each other. They both knew it was a spar, but they weren't holding back. Each hit they took sent them back at least twenty feet. The family of three Kengen, Kensei, and Kennou were fourth to watch. They were just a family no special relation like twins or triplets, they were each born different years. Kennou was the older brother at twenty-four he was calm and collective while his sisters were both hotheaded. Next in line would be Kensei at eighteen and then the youngest at seventeen was Kengen. Kensei and Kengen were both extremely fast, while their brother was the slowest in the entire group of ninjas next to the two children.

Inzen and Kunugi took fifth watch. They were always working together. They were probably the most feared Inzen's chakra control and manipulation gave him the ability to do tremendous things, while Kunugi had abilities that enabled him to do things with sand that seemed impossible. Kunugi had tan hair and was just eighteen. The two of them together can take on any other team within the group easily. Kenmon and Ganriki took the sixth watch. These females both had something to give to the team and that is medical abilities. They weren't the best medics, but they were the only ones in the group that had any medical knowledge. Since they were invaluable to the group they were given the easiest shift. Zendaimimon was given the final and hardest shift. He was the only one in the group that could handle long periods of time without sleep so while the other ninjas got small shifts he was given the most time of security. He spent the entire time in a meditative state. Konjou and Gen Rei obviously didn't get a watch since they were too young and they weren't ninjas yet. Konjou was just a six year old boy with blue hair with a military style haircut, and Gen Rei was a four year old girl with short blonde hair with black streaks. The group was very thankful that they weren't attacked during the night. The two children didn't wake up at all that morning and know one talked. It was safe to say know one knew what to say.

They walked South they had no idea where they were going Kyoujaku just got up, put Gen Rei on his back, and started walking. Everyone decided it was best to stay as a group and started walking. Kudouryoku picked up Konjou so no one would be slowed down. They had walked for three hours before the children woke up. They were still broken and would break out crying every once in a while. It was unbearable for the ninjas, but Kyoujaku never slowed his pace. It took five hours until Kyoujaku reached his destination.

"This is The Shukumei no Tou." Kyoujaku said to the group as they looked in awe at the thousand foot tower. It's diameter was easily five hundred feet wide. There was no entrance at all.

"How do we get in?" Kunugi asked. They all wondered that also. This was the first time they had ever seen anything like it before.

"The only entrance is on the top." Kenmon said. They all looked up at the endless tower wondering how to get to the top and get inside.

"Nobody has been able to get inside because you must be able to get to the top. No matter what tactic you use it is nearly impossible to reach the top. Many from our village have tried and died in the process. They say that all knowledge shall be given to those who can get inside. I brought us here for us to try." Kyoujaku said. Everyone looked at him in awe.

"You just said that no one has been able to do it and you expect us to just make it to the top?" Inzen said incredulously.

"I don't expect anything. We have nothing left. I want to know what will happen to us now that we are alone. In the morning I will attempt this tower you all can choose what you want to do. We were the best that village has ever seen in a millennia Maybe we can do what others have failed at. You can choose on your own. All of you, that means you to Gen Rei and Konjou." Kyoujaku said.

"Now wait a minute we may be good but they are just kids!" Kenryoku practically yelled. The two younger kids were still a little shocked about losing their family, but they knew what they had to do.

"I'll do it!" Both kids yelled at the same time shocking all the older ninjas. Kenryoku smiled and went over near the tower to rest. No one had even noticed that Zendaimimon had left until He arrived next the tower with a dozen dead rabbits and two dead dear. Everyone looked at him like was weird and then they saw that a large pile of firewood was attached to a rope and was being dragged behind him. He sets the dead animals down on the ground and sets up the firewood. Everyone is watching him incredulously because they all know that he does it all the time and no one ever notices until he's back. After he sets up the fire he leans up against the tower and simply rests. Everyone starts to cook the animals thinking about what they are going to do. The ones that have decided are trying to figure out how they will do it. Eventually they all drift to sleep deciding they will need every ounce of strength.

When morning came everyone was staring at the tower. They had all decided to take the challenge of the tower. Now all that was needed was a way to the top. Kyoujaku and Kudouryoku both knew exactly their only option.

"Well then I guess it's time. You all decide to challenge the tower?" Kyoujaku asked. They all nodded. "Then I guess I will take the two little ones with me. Hop on." He said and leaned over so they could get on his back. They both positioned themselves on his back and he got comfortable. "I guess it should be a race just like old times then. Same stakes the last three up there buys dinner for the next week. GO!" Kyoujaku said as he pounded his fist into the tower and started propelling himself up the tower by using only his hands. Kudouryoku took the shock of everyone else to follow in his brothers foot steps and started to do the same. Kyoujaku was thirty feet up and Kudouryoku was twenty feet up when Kengen and Kensei smirked at each other and started to run in opposite directions around the tower. There speed was amazing as they positioned themselves so they would run along the tower. They were circling the tower extremely fast while climbing keeping their momentum so they didn't fall, it was only a matter of minutes before they passed the two Herculean brothers.

Kenpei, Kenryokusha, and Kenryoku smirked as they started to form seals. When they were each done a burst of wind shot from underneath them and they shot up into the air easily passing the two brothers and sisters in close to two minutes. The twins Kyoudai and Kiryoku spun wildly making them look like a couple of buzz saws and they jetted towards the tower and due to the speed of their rotation started to climb. Ganriki used her strength and followed the brothers she was not as strong as them but she was the third strongest. Kenmon and Kunugi used techniques only they could do. Kunugi gathered sand under him and lifted himself up into the air with the sand. Kenmon made a plank appear out of the tower and she sat on it. The plank then lifted itself up the tower with her on it.

Inzen, Kennou, and Zendaimimon were only ones left they had no special abilities like the rest so they were royally screwed. Kennou heaved a sigh and went to where one of the brothers started off and started climbing using the holes that were created. Inzen went back through all his training and came up with only one idea. He gathered chakra to his feet and started walking up the wall. Zendaimimon looked at the wall calmly unlike the rest it wasn't that he didn't have an ability to climb the tower he had too many.

Half way up and the sisters were starting to feel the problem all other ninjas must have dealt with, fatigue. They were getting tired with all the running they were doing, they might have made the best time, but they were also running out of it. Kunugi and Kenmon were already at the top their abilities were not only fast, but required little chakra. Kyoudai and Kiryoku were also making good time they were three-fourths of the way up, but they were getting dizzy. They were running out of time also. Kenpei, Kenryokusha, and Kenryoku had to keep doing their jutsu because it was only bursts that they were doing thus they would reach the peak of the jutsu and start to fall then they would do the jutsu again. They were running thin too. The three brutes were straining their muscles too much and they could feel it. Every punch into the tower and their muscles would ache. They did all they could to push through the pain. Inzen was doing a mild jog up the tower. With his chakra control and the amount he had he wouldn't have any problem. Kennou was slow everyone knew it, but he was smart and right now he wasn't doing that much exertion. He knew that he could last three hours before his muscles gave out and after that he would use chakra and after he would go back to muscles to ensure that he would at least not fall. Zendaimimon was still on the ground he was just waiting for the exact moment that he needed to get to the top in the fastest moment and that was exactly noon.

The sisters finally made it to the top, they both arrived at the same time along with the spinning brothers. Inzen had arrived an hour prior and they all decided to go in together. The triplets made it up a few moments later to see that the brothers were puking up the meat that they had for breakfast. They waited for the last of their comrades. It had been six hours since they started so they looked over the edge to see how far away their friends were they were all about fifty feet away except for Zendaimimon. In the positions they were in The brothers were tied Ganriki was third and Kennou was bringing up the rear. The brothers knew they were fortunate since they knew Zendaimimon was still way behind so they weren't going to be the bottom three. All of a sudden a bright flash was seen from the sun and Zendaimimon fell from the sky and landed on the top of the tower.

"How many abilities do you have!" Kunugi asked incredulously. Zendaimimon scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked over the edge. The brothers saw Zendaimimon look over the edge and they looked at each other. They thrusted themselves upwards. The children were getting tired just holding on so they were playing I spy and now all they spied were blurs. The brothers arrived at the top at almost the exact same time. The elder was just a fraction slower and the younger was jumping for joy.

"Ok we lose can we get some help?" Kennou asked. Everyone started laughing thankful that their minds were off of the tragedy that had befallen them just a day prior. Kunugi sent some sad down and grabbed Ganriki and Kennou and brought them to the top. When the two arrived everyone stood impatiently outside of two very huge doors. Kyoujaku and Kudouryoku pushed the doors and they opened them with a creek. A bright flash surrounded them and they looked all around them to see that they weren't where they were seconds prior. The place they were in was surrounded by shadows. They could barely see each other.

**"You have made it to the top of The Shukumei no Tou. You have gained admittance to be tested in the Youkai no Taikai."** A loud booming voice proclaimed. The group of ninja looked around frantically for the source. **"If you succeed the tournament you will receive the power you desire."** The voice said. The ninjas were a little confused.

"Power? You must be mistaken we came for knowledge." Kenryokusha said.

**"It is you who are mistaken child. Over time truths become distorted what once was power turned to knowledge. We only offer power to the victors if you do not like the arrangement I can send you back."** The voice said calmly. The group thought it over and decided they would rather leave with something rather than nothing. They decided to stay. The room was lit in a matter of seconds and the group could see a few cages. **"You came in together you fight together."** All the cages opened and out came overgrown animals. There was a ten foot Brown Bear, a nine foot Kangaroo, and an eleven foot Panda. The ninja became slightly worried. **"You haven't been proving yourself since I gave you your new abilities. If you beat these humans I give you a second chance."** The voice yelled. All the ninjas then knew it was a double sided fight. The demons charged at the ninjas with incomparable speed. All seventeen humans were thrown into the wall with ease. The demons smirked knowing that their freedom was ensured. Out of the seventeen Inzen, Zendaimimon, and Kyoujaku were the first to stand and they stepped forward in front of the other ninjas.

"You guys don't think you can handle them yourselves, do you?" Kudouryoku asked frantically. Inzen smirked, Kyoujaku cracked his knuckles, and Zendaimimon just stared his enemy down. All three of them slammed their fists into the ground at the same time causing a massive earthquake and the ground to crumble under their enemy. The demons became unsteady, which gave time for the three to attack. The attack was beautiful it looked as if it was coordinated each did it gracefully and simultaneously. All three punched their opponents directly in the chest sending each animal into the wall. The three animals got up very quickly and became on guard. They now knew that these three were no normal humans. The animals moved again too fast for the three ninjas to calculate, but the triplets jumped in front of them already finishing their seals.

"Fuuton: Are Kuruu Kaze Bakuha no Jutsu!" All three yelled out as they thrust their hands out causing a massive gust to shoot out of their hands slamming the demons back into the wall. The demons were now even more cautious they had never been thrown back twice. This time they had no time to move as the twin males jumped to the sides of their enemies.

"Keikan Kemono Hauringu no Jutsu!" They both yelled simultaneously and sound waves came out of their mouths and went right at their opponents. The demons were held still they couldn't move and blood started coming from their ears. Kenmon and Kunugi each took their stand and summoned the power of their element as three sand spikes and three wooden spikes came out of the ground and shot at their enemies hitting them in each lung. Kennou started to do hand seals, his sisters seeing this smirked and started running circles around their brother. Kennou finish the final seal and electricity started to flow around his body.

"Raiton: Jinshin Denryuu no Dousen no Jutsu!" Kennou said. And with his siblings passing every second the electricity lifted off the ground and connecting to them. The electricity became a disc of pure electricity with the constant movement. Kennou was lifted off the ground due to the electrical charge. The two running siblings shifted their running positions so they were spinning circles while heading right after the demons.

"Raiton: Bouseki Enbun no Erekiteru no Jutsu!" The three said as the sisters stopped spinning and there brother surrounded by an electrical disc went flying at the demons. The three demons were thrown back into the wall unable to move because of the electrical charge to their systems. They were indented into the wall unable to move the last thing they saw was Kudouryoku and Ganriki rushing towards them. Kudouryoku and Ganriki kicked the sides of the Bear's and Panda's head smashing them into the Kangaroo's finishing them instantly. The group was proud of themselves they had finished off three demons and they did it easily.

**"Very good. Just as I expected. Now that the test is done let's get to the real challenge."** The voice said to the group. The group was confused, at least they were until fire erupted from the ground and some figures came out from behind the fire. **"I have waited one hundred years for someone to be able to defeat my Katoudoubutsu so I can test my ultimate creation, The Jikkendoubutsu!"** The voice said pompously. From behind the fire five demons came out. One was a Dragon, one was a Unicorn, one was a Phoenix, one was a three-headed dog, and last was a scaly monster. **"I give you the best of the best, my ultimate Youkai. The Heavenly Dragon, Ryokusu! The lovely Unicorn, Mianta! The undying Phoenix, Ho-oh! The powerful Cerberus! And last, but certainly not least The ocean lord, Leviathan! They were the best of their time and now they are the greatest beings. You showed skill against The Katoudoubutsu, but they were lower strength when I created them so they had no potential as Demons. These however were very strong and now I have a chance to test them with you humans."** The voice said. The ninjas became slightly worried, and not only was their life on the line, but two innocent children's were also.

"Stay behind us Gen Rei, Konjou this will be extremely dangerous." Kyoujaku said to them as all the ninjas got in their fighting stances.

To Be Continued.

* * *

A/N: This will be about four chapters. If you liked it great, if you didn't I'm sorry. The next chapter will be completely fighting. just think four to five thousand words of pure fighting sounds exciting right. I wonder how many people will get where I'm going with this, my test reader got it within the first paragraph, so one can only hope right? I hope you enjoy, next chapter will most definately be out by either tonight or tomorrow night. I guarantee it. Have a nice day.  



	2. Start of the Fights

**History of the Youkai**

By: Botan-kun

* * *

A/N: This wasn't as long as I thought it would be so you get it early, Go figure. I can get the chapters of this story out within an hour, but it takes a couple of months for my Imminent Change. So here it is Chapter two.

* * *

R/R: Carrot-six: By you mentioning the sand guy I'm fairly certain that you know exactly what happens. And if you didn't get it with the sand guys abilities you will with Inzen's ability. 

Tombadgerlock: Don't worry I will continue Imminent Change this is just a little segment I hade to write before I could write the next chapter of Imminent Change. With as fast as the chapters are going I'll be working on Imminent Change by tomorrow.

* * *

On with the story... 

Ho-oh and Ryokusu gave their wings a flap pushing themselves into the air. All five demons readied their attacks, Ho-oh and Ryokusu gathered fire in their mouth, Cerberus gathered acid in one mouth, fire in another, and energy in the last. Mianta's horn started to glow and an electrical charge started to form around it. Water started to form under Leviathan. In a matter of seconds a tidal wave rushed the ninjas along with an electrical current, three huge flaming balls, a ball of energy and a ball of acid. The ninjas had no time to act. Kunugi Put up a wall of sand and used all his power to reinforce it. All the attacks hit the wall head on and started to push it towards the ninjas. Kyoujaku, Kudouryoku, and Ganriki ran to the wall and pushed against it in a futile attempt to hold it back.

"It's too much. We can't win!" Ganriki said. Everyone agreed, these were demons at least ten times bigger than them and at least one hundred times stronger.

"Shit! We're dead either way! Let's give them hell before we go, right?" Kyoudai said his brother nodded in agreement. The wall inched closer towards the ninjas.

"We will make our last stand. Prepare you best jutsus and abilities. I refuse to die." Kyoujaku said.

"Everything has an end. We will be sure that ours is great and what better way than to say that we died against the most powerful demons ever?" Inzen said. Everyone smirked and prepared the best of the best of their techniques. Kyoujaku, Kudouryoku, and Ganriki's muscles grew at least four inches thicker and the wall completely stopped moving.

"YOU WANT POWER! WE HAVE ALL THE POWER!" Kyoujaku yelled.

"WE ARE THE PRIDE OF IKIOIKAKURE!" Kudouryoku yelled. The three Herculeans started to push the wall towards the demons. The attacks that the demons sent at the wall was supplying so much power, yet it wasn't enough as the wall just kept moving towards them. Seeing as their attacks were doing nothing they canceled them. The wall started to move fast towards them until it dissipated showing the three strong humans running at them fists ready for an attack. All other ninjas finishing up on their preparations. Inzen was surround by pure chakra leaving him in an outer shell that looked just like him, he also had his fist ready for an attack even though he was thirty feet away. The triplets were in a triangle formation facing away from each other as a tornado was forming around them. Trees were growing around Kenmon and Sand was swirling around Kunugi. The sisters Kengen and Kensei were once again running around their brother but this time their brother's hands were on the ground and he looked like he was chanting something. The twins grabbed each others arms and started running creating another buzz saw this on double the size due to the combination. Zendaimimon was just starting his seals for his most devastating attack.

When the three reached the demons they struck them pushing them back a few feet. The demons were surprised, but then it turned to amusement. Inzen punched the air towards Ho-oh who just laughed. A long arm of blue chakra shot out of Inzen's arm towards Ho-oh, Ho-oh was shocked, so he had no time to move away as the giant fist of chakra hit him sending him flying into the wall creating a huge indentation. Inzen started to heave as a result to his massive chakra burst. The buzz saw twins spun towards Mianta with such speed Mianta was shocked. The twins attack went right through Mianta's leg severing it completely. Mianta gave a evil howl of pain. Suddenly the ground beneath the quick sisters turned bright red and the sister's speed increased a thousand times over. They were no longer able to be seen, their brother fell to the ground drained and helpless. Shortly after the sister disappeared they reappeared right behind the howling Unicorn. They too collapsed, but the Unicorn blew up causing all it's blood and guts to fly on anything within twenty feet. Cerberus was furious and went to step on the sisters only for them to be quickly grabbed by two large hands of chakra. Inzen grabbed the sister and set them down right next to him where he had already grabbed their brother. He was sweating immensely. His technique was very draining and he had only tested it once before. The two children were hiding behind Inzen for safety.

Leviathan knocked The Herculeans back into the wall knocking Ganriki and Kudouryoku out instantly. The twins were whirling around Cerberus getting close to his legs cutting them and then backing away before he could strike. Cerberus was getting very annoyed and then all of a sudden he puked a vile black liquid into the ground. Suddenly black fire erupted mere inches from the twins, they quickly moved to avoid getting hit but every second a new fire would erupt. Soon they were hit and thrown right next to Inzen. They were out cold. Ho-oh suddenly flew up into the air and flew at Inzen to get an instant kill. Zendaimimon finished his seals and aimed at Ho-oh.

"Genmu no Zokunen no Seiki!" Zendaimimon said as a black orb flew from his hands hitting Ho-oh directly. Ho-oh was encased in a sphere of pure darkness for a few seconds. All of a sudden the sphere disappeared and a skeletal form of Ho-oh fell to the ground shattering from the contact with the ground. The triplets finished what they were doing and sent the tornado towards Cerberus. Cerberus had none of that as he howled at it disrupting it instantly. The triplets fell to the ground right in front of Cerberus, only to have Inzen grab them seconds later. Ryokusu breathed in and let out a loud yell that caused the earth to shattered beneath the ninjas. They were forced to cover their ears because of the pain, Leviathan used this distraction to swipe the closest to him with his tail. Kunugi used his sand as best as he could, but it wasn't enough as the tail crashed right through it. Kenmon's tree defense was ripped right through as the tail swiped her also. They both crashed right into Inzen making him move from his post revealing the two scared kids.

Leviathan and Ryokusu smirked and shot their most powerful fire and water bursts at the children. The Dragons fire hit Gen Rei perfectly, while Leviathan's water strike hit Konjou. The ninjas were shocked that the children were hit when they were supposed to be protected. The attacks died and everyone was shocked to see a sphere of water where Konjou was supposed to be and a sphere of fire where Gen Rei was. The spheres disappeared to reveal two unharmed children. The demons scowled that their attacks failed.

**"You beat two of my five beasts only at the cost of twelve of you. And yet my demons haven't even been able to finish off the injured nor the children. Let me release my demons power then."** The creepy voice said. Seals appeared on the demons chest and a burstof power erupted from the demons as the seals disintegrated. It was a whole new ball game and the ninjas knew it, they had little chance and they knew it, the children had special powers that could help and they knew it, but what they didn't know was how to win.

"Zendaimimon awaken their powers, quickly!" Kyoujaku said quickly as twelve seals appeared all over his body and could be seen from through his clothes. Zendaimimon walked right in front of the children and looked directly into their eyes. Inzen knew that this fight was going to be this group's last stand. It was a good thing that the demons weren't the only ones with power restrictors. Ten seals appeared on Inzen's body through his clothes. The children's eyes widened as what felt like thirty years went through their eyes. Training, lessons, studies, death, Jutsus, and tactics, they saw it all, they knew thirty years worth of stuff and were now prepared to fight along side their Ninja comrades.

"You must remember you may know all the abilities, but your body has no power to use them, know your limits, fight only until your done." Zendaimimon said for the first time since they saw the village destroyed. He stood up and looked directly at the remaining demons ready for the fight that was before him. The seals on Kyoujaku disappeared and he grew ten inches and his muscles widened by about twenty inches. The ground beneath him was destroyed by the sudden increase in weight and power. The ten seals on Inzen's body disappeared and his chakra changed from the natural blue color to an agonizing red. The ground beneath him was decimated and he was held up by his pure chakra. The two children got into their attack positions ready to fight for the future of their village. Zendaimimon was contemplating the powers of his foes. Every being there knew that the seals released a lot of power the question was how much and what was capable now that they were free.

The demons wasted no time to show off their immense power as they released their elemental abilities. The two children countered with their rendition of the abilities. Gen Rei shot fire at the dragons fire and Konjou sent a water blast at Leviathans blast. Obviously the children's attacks were futile, but their protective abilities were good enough to protect them, but once again it wasn't strong enough as they were pushed back by the demons attack. Inzen used his chakra to propel himself into the air so he was level with the dragon. Kyoujaku Ran towards Cerberus ready for a very powerful fight.

"I get the weakling!" Leviathan said surprising the ninjas. Leviathan slammed his foot into the ground and twelve water sprites popped up. They all launched themselves at Zendaimimon. Leviathan's eyes widened when Zendaimimon took out all twelve sprites with daggers that Leviathan didn't even see him draw. Zendaimimon launched himself at Leviathan.

**"The combatants are chosen let's change the scene for each of you."** The voice said. Suddenly the world went vertigo for the six competitors. The being started to laugh at how his control was absolute. The other ninjas were coming to. They were groggy at first, but then they all became aware of the danger that they had been in. They jumped to their feet only to see three demons missing the blood and guts of Mianta and the skeleton of Ho-oh. Then they noticed that they were short by three ninjas.

**"Ah, you are awake. Good. You get to see your comrades fight and lose. I think you would like to see them lose, because once they lose I will kill you all. Just look into theportals to see your destiny die."** The voice said as he created portals that the group could see Inzen fighting Ryokusu, Kyoujaku fighting The Cerberus, and Zendaimimon fighting Leviathan. They were insecure about those thee fighting by themselves, but they knew that out of everyone in the group they were the strongest. A very strange figure came out of the shadows. The group gathered that it was the being that was causing this whole thing.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Chapter two done in record time also. Well there you go. The fights will be next, obviously I'm gonna try and make each fight a chapter, but I don't know if the fight's will last that long otherwise the fights will be in the next chapter and will each take up a third of the fight. I hope you liked it.  



	3. Kyoujaku vs Cerberus

**History of the Youkai**

By: Botan-kun

* * *

A/N: Hmm. I am writing this a hell of a lot faster than I had planned on. Well chapter three is up now. I have gotten four reviews in such a short time it is wierd. Oh well. Reviews,

* * *

RR: 

Tombadgerlock: The improtance of this to Imminent Change is to show you why. Naruto went to sleep in the last chapter of Imminent Change, and what do you do when you sleep? This will have major relevance when I write the next chapter of Imminent Change for one reason, and it is very secret not even my test reader knows and I usually tell him about my plans, but this is probably the only thing that cannot be explained without a background. I have no idea what the other things are though, you confused me there, but oh well. As fast as I'm working now I should be able to get Imminent change out faster than I expected also. So yeah.

Dragonman180: I like you, you are so smart.

* * *

On with the story... 

Kyoujaku and Cerberus stared each other down. They had been sent into a pit where fire would constantly burst from the ground. There were pillars and a throne in this pit. It was only a minute before they both attacked. Their speed was magnificent one who was just watching from the outside would never understand what it meant to be fighting at such high velocities. Cerberus tried to attack Kyoujaku, but he was too big Kyoujaku easily dodged. Kyoujaku was having similar problems. He couldn't attack Cerberus with a large amount of damage because he couldn't hit anything, but his legs. This went on for at least twenty minutes. Neither causing massive amounts of damage because, to put it simply, Cerberus was too big. Cerberus jumped back and used a technique he had never used before.

"You think I'm strong now, just wait." Cerberus said and the ground started to rattle and Cerberus started to shrink. There was a large flash and when Kyoujaku opened his eyes he saw that Cerberus was gone and in its place was large man bound in armor. On the shoulders of the armor the armor there were two helmets like the one the man was wearing. "Are you ready? In this form I'm even stronger than before." Cerberus said. Cerberus ran at Kyoujaku with such ferociousness that it put the fear in Kyoujaku. Cerberus' attack connected and Kyoujaku flew back into a pillar destroying it instantly. Kyoujaku recovered and charged at Cerberus' with the same ferocity that Cerberus had. He connected and Cerberus too flew into a pillar destroying it completely. He charged Kyoujaku and Kyoujaku charged him. They both punched each other sending the other to completely opposite sides of the pit. They both got up and smirked knowing that the other was just as strong and that this would be the most exciting battle either has had for years. They charged forward Cerberus connecting a fist to Kyoujaku's cheek and Kyoujaku connecting a fist to Cerberus' stomach. Both were pushed back only inches. They both exchanged punches, always changing where they hit, never blocking. With each attack the next attack became stronger, neither one backed down nor neither one moving any more than a couple of inches.

One could tell that even though not much was happening the fight was intense to these two. Never before have these two had such a challenge and they were reveling in it. Blood was leaking out of the corners of both of their mouths and they knew that their internal organs were being pushed beyond what they were supposed to. Despite everything that was happening they were both smiling. It was strength against strength will versus will, there were no tricks no special techniques this was the most honorable thing they have done in the longest time. They never did like resorting to trickery they loved fighting the enemy directly showing that they were the best not the trickiest and this was the ultimate test. The best of the best, the strongest of the strongest this moment was the moment they were waiting their entire lives for, to be in a life or death fight with nothing but their bodies as weapons. This is the way they wanted to die, and they were waiting for the other to deal that final life threatening blow, but they knew that their bodies were too strong for it. They both knew that the other was just as likely as himself to deal the final blow and it was all about endurance. Punch for punch, kick for kick, each increasing in power, each increasing their pride, each increasing their will to survive, each increasing in the damage that has been to the body.

Cerberus' armor crumbled and fell off revealing a hardened body of muscle; Kyoujaku's shirt ripped away revealing his thick muscles. Each body had bruises and welts forming, but neither relented. Once the skin was revealed their attacks came faster and more powerful. The two strongmen were at the peak of their strength they were using up a massive amount of energy and they knew that if they went on any longer then their power and energy would dissipate, but neither let down they kept attacking waiting for the other to fall knowing that it would never happen. They were both too proud and too strong as it was; they both figured that if they needed to they would go for hours. Neither even realized that their fight had gone on for hours already. They were too involved in the fight that time seemed to have just stalled and it was just them alone and time was o longer an issue. It was true time was never an issue and they knew it, nothing was relying on them finishing in a certain time so they could fight to their hearts content. Their will was strong enough to continue, but their bodies were breaking and they knew that their epic battle was soon to be closed. They were both equal neither was holding back on their strength they had pushed themselves to their limits and exceeded it further than any being should be able to.

They could see it, the end of the fight. It was right there they could see it, they could feel it, they could smell it, they could taste it, and they could hear it. Victory was right there for one of them and the both knew who it was to become victorious, they had figured it out during the fight nearly two hours ago, but they wanted to continue, They needed to be sure. It was so obvious he knew that it was futile, but he wanted to prove that he was just as good as the other. Soon though he would fall and it would be over. One last punch would end it, they both thrusted their fist into the others cheek. The force of the attacks sent a shockwave throughout the entire pit, destroying all the pillars the throne being decimated. Both beings were thrown so hard their bodies rotated as quickly as they flew through the air. They hit the walls of the cavern, but they weren't stopped. They both knew that once they ran out of chakra their feet wouldn't stick to the ground, but neither expected that their opponent's attacks could throw them as far as they had. They plowed right through the wall, neither stopping by the massive rock. Soon they went entirely through the wall and appeared outside of the mountain that they were located in, but they didn't stop. They kept spinning and flying. Finally a mile away from the mountain they started to fall towards the earth. They both landed at the same time both a mile and half away from the mountain one south, the other north. Neither one moved neither one let their smile fade. The winner was decided and they were happy about the outcome… They both lost. They both lost consciousness never letting that smile fade from their faces it was happiest thing they had ever felt losing to an opponent who deserved to win and they both knew that the other deserved to win. The figure was not happy about the outcome of that match, but the other ninjas were shocked at what tenacity was shown, they were both proud and sad at the same time. The portal switched to show what had happened in the other fights.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Hope it wasn't too dissapointing. on to the next one, hehehehe.  



	4. Inzen vs Ryokusu

**History of the Youkai**

By: Botan-kun

* * *

A/N: Number four done, only two to three chapters left.

* * *

RR: wolvesmon: The relevence will show itself when this is over I guarentee it.

* * *

On with the story...

Inzen and Ryokusu were both high in the sky parallel to each other staring each other down not knowing how to start, not knowing what techniques would be proficient enough to take on their opponent. Inzen smirked a large chakra hand at Ryokusu, Ryokusu dodged only to be grabbed by it a second later. Inzen used his chakra to squeeze The dragon as tight as possible. Ryokusu blew fire at Inzen in an attempt to make him let him go. The fire surrounded Inzen and then a second later dissipated leaving an unharmed Inzen. Inzen was proud that his fight was going to be so easy. He sent another chakra hand at Ryokusu this time in a fist, it connected releasing Ryokusu from Inzen's chakra grip. Inzen was now attacking Ryokusu with chakra fists each one pushing the dragon further and further back. Inzen was going sadistic and his attacks came faster and faster. Ryokusu was overwhelmed he could do nothing against this child, this demon. That's it Ryokusu decided that Inzen was no human he was a demon. Ryokusu showed fear in his eyes for the first time in years as Inzen pounded him relentlessly with chakra. Inzen just broke any mental barrier that he had. The seals were put in place for safety and now that they were released nothing can stop Inzen, being called a demon would an understatement for Inzen. Without seals holding back his tremendous power his mind and body become weak and unstable, he was far too young to have as much power as did and it was causing him to go crazy.

Ryokusu himself was a demon and thinking that Inzen was a demon meant that he was far too scared. Ryokusu couldn't move away from Inzen's chakra attacks. Every time he would try and stop the chakra it was just another futile attempt. Inzen was in insane bliss he was having so much fun destroying his enemy slowly.

**_"Now then let's add a little more destruction to your demise, shall we?"_** Inzen said in the creepiest voice Ryokusu has ever heard. Inzen's next chakra hit exploded as it hit Ryokusu. The attack blew a small piece of Ryokusu's chest off. Ryokusu gasped at the sheer pain that he felt. Inzen's smile grew even wider seeing the blood flow from Ryokusu's chest. Every attack there after was as destructive as the last which started to tear Ryokusu's scales off one by one. Ryokusu became desperate and started gathering chakra into his mouth.

"Houmurisaru!" Ryokusu yelled as a ball of darkness erupted from his mouth and expanded around them. All of a sudden balls of darkness attacked Inzen. Each one that hit him pushed him back, his chakra barely holding off the attack.

**_"I love it. More! Give me more!"_** Inzen commanded. The balls were attacking him forcefully and he was only smiling. His chakra not once giving way. Suddenly his eyes burned red and his hair grew two feet. His muscles bulged and his chakra flared. His power output doubled and the entire darkness rumbled in his power. **_"I am all powerful, you believe that this can stop me! This is mediocre, I will show you how to maximize Jutsu efficiency!"_** Inzen said as his chakra started to bubble. The blackness doubled it's efforts at attacking Inzen and now the balls were just blowing up as they reached Inzen. Inzen smirked and he sent his chakra hands and started destroying the orbs as they got in front of him. Inzen then shot out fifty more chakra hands and started destroying the black orbs as instantly as they appeared. All the while Inzen was laughing maniacally every time the orbs sped up so did Inzen's chakra hands. He had truly lost his mind. He started making orbs of his red chakra and tossed them out at nothing each orb blew up seconds after leaving Inzen's hand. The explosion that was caused by each orb was outstanding. Inzen's chakra didn't look like it was dying at all after six hours, but the darkness had not been able to produce any orbs for more than half an hour and Inzen just kept throwing orbs out into nothing still laughing maniacally. The Darkness dropped to reveal Ryokusu breathing quite heavily.

**_"I'm tired of you. It is time to end this!"_** Inzen said. He charged all of his chakra into his hand creating an orb of chakra ten times the size of his body. Ryokusu's eyes widened and was about to fly away, but it was to late Inzen already threw it. The blast was huge it was easily fifty miles wide and resonated so much evil that everyone on earth felt it.

Everyone that was watching through the portal was in shock, and awe, but at the same time scared beyond belief. The figure in control smiled widely at the new discovery.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Nice little small chapters. The next one will be pretty small also.  



	5. Zendaimimon vs Leviathan

**History of the Youkai**

By: Botan-kun

* * *

A/N: It's almost done just one chapter left.

* * *

RR: Dragonman180: Bingo. Next chapter will finish it up. The demons will be revealed.

* * *

On with the story

Leviathan and Zendaimimon were now on a dock. Being surrounded by water made Zendaimimon groan.

"This is my element and there is nothing you can do to win." Leviathan said cockily. Zendaimimon thought through every attack he knew and figured that if it were water versus water he would lose. He gripped his daggers tighter waiting for Leviathan to make the first move. Leviathan was looking at Zendaimimon very closely, trying to figure out what made the human confident enough to fight, obviously the other two had power to back them up, but what did this mortal have to think he stood a chance.

"I am not physically endowed." Zendaimimon stated. Leviathan looked into his eyes. "I am not like the other two, they are pure power. I don't have that because they spent twenty hours a day perfecting themselves and I did not. I barely trained my body, so I am not strong nor do I have an endless supply of chakra. Now you must be wondering what gives me the right to be standing here before you, right?" Leviathan nodded his head that's when he noticed; Zendaimimon had yet to break his fighting stance not even an inch. "Nothing, there is no reason that I should be here while the others are somewhere else, everyone else trained hundreds of times harder than I, yet I am still here fighting against The Lord of the Ocean. However since I am here now I will do everything I can to defeat you, I guarantee that I will try and destroy you, whether I do or not, I am not sure." Zendaimimon finished. Leviathan was touched, he had never heard such words be spoken with such intensity, he wanted to know what this mortal was capable of.

"Suihou Bimu!" Leviathan said. Large bubbles came out of Leviathans mouth and sped towards Zendaimimon. Zendaimimon didn't dodge as Leviathan had thought he would which threw his plan for a loop. Zendaimimon instead of dodging the bubbles attacked them with his daggers. Every bubble popped as they were slashed by Zendaimimon's daggers. Leviathan was a little irate that his attack was proven useless. He did it again this time sending a hundred times as many bubbles at hundreds of times the speed. Zendaimimon's eyes narrowed and he threw his daggers at the bubbles. Leviathan smirked now that Zendaimimon was disarmed Zendaimimon then started to swing his arms around as if he was throwing something. Leviathan's eyes widened as each time Zendaimimon swung his arms a dagger flew and out and popped a bubble. Zendaimimon's daggers came out faster than Leviathan's bubbles so it wasn't surprising when none of the bubbles came within ten feet of Zendaimimon.

"Impudent human. I was created by Akatsu-sama; you think you can beat me?" Leviathan roared.

"What do you mean created?" Zendaimimon asked calmly.

"He took the strongest of the ocean creatures and combined them to make me. The same went for the other demons; we are Akatsu-sama's masterpieces." Leviathan smirked with what he said. _"This is just a test, not for his demons, for us! He wants something stronger; if we can beat his created demons then he will do what he did to make them."_ Zendaimimon's eyes widened, _"The power we get for winning is the power of demons!"_ Zendaimimon's eyes narrowed.

"As soon as I defeat you, I will kill this Lord Akatsu!" Zendaimimon said fiercely, "I'm in a hurry now so if you don't mind I will start to fight you, and please don't take this personal, I do not wish to fight you, but you are in between me and Akatsu!" Zendaimimon said and then started doing hand seals. "Suiton: Omoi Umi Tsunami no Jutsu!" Zendaimimon roared as his long hair stood up completely as chakra pushed out of his body on a massive level. The entire dock shook and the ocean surrounding them went completely wide. Leviathan's eyes widened as in the distance behind Zendaimimon a massive tidal wave was heading their way at such a tremendous speed. Leviathan was quick to erect a shield of water around him when he did this he missed Zendaimimon's eyes changing. It took less than seconds for the tidal wave to arrive. The size was tremendous, it was easily five hundred feet high. It crashed right into the docks and destroyed them completely, as it hit Leviathans water barrier it disrupted it entirely. Leviathan had no time to do anything as the massive water struck him and pushed him back. When the water died Zendaimimon appeared right where Leviathan was getting up. Leviathan looked into Zendaimimon's eyes and was shocked. Zendaimimon's eyes were completely white. The pupil and iris seemed to have disappeared. Zendaimimon was already finishing his hand seals.

"Katon: Kaijin Gantoretto Kuchikukan no Jutsu!" He yelled as he put his together palms facing Leviathan. A large burst of chakra filled his hands and a gauntlet of flames shot out and hit Levitahn sending him back even further. Before Leviathan knew what was happening Zendaimimon was in front of him again finishing another set of hand seals. "Tsykiyomi!" Zendaimimon exclaimed and three black commas appeared in his eyes. Leviathan appeared in a red and black world with a red moon. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. All of a sudden he saw himself being ripped apart by two giants. He then saw the two giants next to him and they grabbed onto him and started to pull in different directions. It was the most painful thing he had ever felt. He was torn completely apart and then he was back and he looked over and saw the giants finishing tearing him apart. This went on for five years to Leviathan he finally got out of the world of chaos and he looked at Zendaimimon.

"You wasted five years to defeat me?" Leviathan asked. Zendaimimon just shook his head his eyes going back to normal.

"The ability I did to you makes it feel like any amount of time I wish, it was five years for you a second in the real world." Zendaimimon said walking closer to Leviathan.

"My life is over, I admit that. I ask only that you look after the ocean for me when you kill me. I entrust it to you." Leviathan said and for the first time since his creation he let a tear fall from his eye. Zendaimimon drew a dagger and raised it high above his head and slammed it directly into Leviathan's head piercing it all the way into his brain killing him instantly. Zendaimimon left the dagger there and started to walk away.

Akatsu was extremely giddy, never before has he seen such promise from his creations. And since the portals only allow the viewers to see and not hear, no one knew Zendaimimon's claim.

To Be Continued.

* * *

I'm about to go to work, but when I get back I will Finish this story up, then Imminent change will get a new chapter.  



	6. History of the Youkai

**The History of the Youkai**

By: Botan-kun

* * *

A/N: This story wasn't as big as My other one, go figure. Well for those of you who are indeed reading this it is the last chapter. For those of you still wondering what relevence this has to Imminent change you can either guess or wait until I write the next chapter of Imminent Change. This is the end, I hope it isn't too bad. and hopefully you guys won't be too shocked at what information is given in this story.

* * *

RR: 

Dragonman180: You are a very good reader. You pick up things really quickly, however you are slightly misinfomed and you'll find out why in this chapter. I figure that not many are like you and I, some details people leave out of their story because they missed that information or read over it, but you are different unlike others you managed to remember that Kakashi said that the Uchiha were probably deprived from the Hyuuga, I have read stories that missed this aspect as well as others, I however remembered as well, so you need not worry.

* * *

On with the story...

Akatsu was very pleased. He now had three very powerful specimens for his creation, he was displeased by the performance of seven of his demons, but one was as powerful as the ninjas. Akatsu there. He could see the potential that they had, but they had not reached it like the three who fought the demons.

"Well now I suppose that your friends have won." Akatsu said.

"Damn right they did!" Kyoudai said. Akatsu smirked.

"Then I suppose as soon as I bring them here I will grant you the power I promised, right?" Akatsu said. Everyone nodded eager to receive the power that was promised to them. Akatsu gathered a lot of energy and right in front of them Zendaimimon, Kyoujaku, and Inzen appeared right in front of them. Inzen had a head in his hand and he had a very insane look on his face. Kyoujaku was lying on the floor and Cerberus was also there, but he was sitting up not lying down. Zendaimimon was looking away from them so they could only see his back, but they knew he was contemplating things since that is what he always does. Inzen dropped that the head and looked sadistic . Everyone knew what that look meant, He was ready to kill. Inzen looked around the room, he was sensing their chakra levels looking for the strongest. He recognized them all and when he looked at Zendaimimon his eyes narrowed.

**_"You! It's your fault I have been limited so long. If those seals weren't on my body all this power would have been mine for so long. I will kill you!"_** Inzen launched himself at Zendaimimon, his chakra surrounding him power flowing freely. Zendaimimon didn't even flinch, by the looks of it he was just thinking. Right before his attack hit Inzen was stopped in midair. Everyone was surprised, but then they were lifted into the air beneath them glyphs on the ground were glowing brightly.

"So you all came looking for information, and I offered you power for passing my test. I have decided that I will give you knowledge, although this knowledge you all know I just want to make sure it is accurate. All but one of you is from Ikioikakure which was destroyed a couple of days ago. You were all the strongest of your village yet you were gone on a mission. Well now, I guess I should let you in on a little secret. The people who destroyed your village is a group of ninjas, the strongest the world has ever seen. They are called the Akatsuki, my personal elites." All the ninjas in the air gasped and stared blindly at him. Just then ten figures in black cloaks dropped down right behind him and kneeled down. The cloaks they wore were all black except for the red clouds near the bottom. (Gasp) "And the last one, the one not from Ikioikakure. You were created to be a protector of a very prestigious clan, but you were too powerful so they tried to destroy you, but you escaped. And now you are neither part of the elite clan nor from another you are truly alone." He then looked at the group as a whole. "Your village Ikioikakure was producing stronger and stronger ninjas, I couldn't risk being destroyed before I complete my ultimate goal." Zendaimimon interrupted.

"You intend to create the ultimate destructive being to abide by your every command. You are creating portals to the Youma realm and are merging Youkai energy with other beings here in this realm trying to forge your ultimate pet." Zendaimimon said harshly. Akatsu smirked at how intelligent Zendaimimon was. "This was a test for those beings and they failed, but you now have different test subjects that you intend to use just as those poor creatures were used. There is a flaw to your analysis however, humans have free will we can choose to serve you or not." Zendaimimon said as he analyzed the glyphs on the floor though he was discrete so nobody noticed.

"You are wrong. I have an ability to influence all beings so that they will do anything I tell them to do. And as soon as I infuse Youkai energy into you all. I will put the Kiokuryoku Kanri JuinJutsu on you all then I will have the perfect beings." Akatsu said and he put his hands into the tiger seal and glyphs on the ground grew brighter and brighter and the group of ninjas felt their bodies start to burn from the inside as a fierce and unnatural power entered their bodies filling and maximizing their power. The sudden onslaught awakened Kyoujaku from his sleep. Just waking up he didn't understand what was going on as he saw his comrades glowing different colors and then completely vanish as the powerful color completely surrounded them and him. The Akatsuki and Akatsu could feel all the power increase in the room to unnatural levels. The infusion finished and in place of the ninjas were different beings. They were in different forms. Kyoujaku was in the form a bull, Kudouryoku was a ram, Inzen was a fox, Kunugi was a Tanuki, Kyoudai was a dog, Kiryoku was a wolf, Kengen was lynx, Kensei was a lion, Kennou was a sloth, Kenpei was an eagle, Kenryokusha was a vulture, Kenryoku was a falcon, Kenmon was a koala, Ganriki was a Gorilla, Gen Rei was a tiger, Konjou was a stingray, and Zendaimimon was a… The members of Akatsuki and Akatsu couldn't for the life of them tell what Zendaimimon was. Zendaimimon had jet black leathery wings, his skin was peeling off showing his bone, and his hair went from pure white to light gray.

The members of Akatsuki were amazed by the sheer power that the once human youkai were producing. It seemed that the majority of the youkai were comatose which wasn't uncommon instead it was expected, what wasn't expected was that three of them were wide awake just staring at their new bodies.

"As I expected you three are indeed extraordinary." Akatsu said to Kyoujaku, Inzen, and Zendaimimon. They all looked up at Akatsu. "You will be the best of my creations, think of the amounts of damage we can cause." Akatsu was thinking to far in advance it was too late as the three started moving and shortly after they broke free of the glyphs power. They were in their animal form which was only the size they were before they changed. The members of Akatsuki ran in front of Akatsu as protection. Kyoujaku slammed his front hoof into the ground to make the floor unbalanced for the ninjas, however he was unaware of the drastic increase and his shattered the ground creating a crater and causing the whole tower to rumble as cracks appeared all over the place and the ceiling started to fall. The glyphs lost their power and the other Youkai fell to the ground. Akatsu marveled at the sheer power that was caused by one attack He was completely absorbed he barely noticed he was in danger. Zendaimimon looked everywhere for a way to escape the devastation.

**_"The power I possess is incredible! I am truly mighty." _**Inzen roared as he flared up his chakra and destroyed a very large boulder that was falling towards him. The power he emanated was wonderful in Akatsu's eyes. He was foolish and his elites knew it. Suddenly the roof collapsed all together and made an opening. Zendaimimon knew that they could all make it.

"The roof! GO!" Zendaimimon yelled as he used his new wings to force himself into the air. The triplets were used to the air so their bird bodies were easy to control and they flew out the opening. The twins' canine forms didn't slow them down either. Kennou on the other hand felt that moving would be way to much work. His sisters were able to adjust quickly to their feline forms and scooped him and Konjou up and left through the roof via falling pieces. Kenmon and Kunugi found that their abilities still worked in their new forms with an increased rate of success so escape was easy for them. The brothers Kyoujaku and Kudouryoku were nowhere near under control of their new forms as everyone else and thus they were just attacking the falling boulders with their horns, that was until Ganriki grabbed them in one arm and used the other and her feet to climb out the hole. Gen Rei was scared, she wasn't capable of comprehending this type of situation. So she did all she could to dodge as boulder after boulder fell around her. Inzen smirked at her and used his Chakra to blast himself through the opening. All the members of Akatsuki including Akatsu jumped through the opening leaving only a terrified little tiger.

Outside they were all on the roof waiting for everyone to come out when the villains appeared and Gen Rei hadn't Zendaimimon became worried and flew right back into the hole to get her. The hole closed up behind him. Zendaimimon flew swiftly through the tower his only thought on the little girl that they had brought with them on a stupid little excursion. He made it to the room and saw her dodging the falling boulders and he realized that they were trapped. He quickly flew down and grabbed the little tiger and held her close to his chest and covered both of them with his wings preparing for the tower to collapse and so it did.

The ones on the roof quickly jumped off the roof as the tower started to fall to the ground. The all used abilities so they would sustain minimal damage at least the ones who didn't have the ability to fly those just went into the air. The tower became just a large pile of rubble. They looked at and were surprised to see a winged figure walking towards them with a tiger in one hand and was dragging Cerberus. The surprising thing was that his ribcage, the bones in his left arm, and the bones in his right leg could all be seen. The flesh in those areas seemed to have peeled off. When Zendaimimon reached his friends he dropped Cerberus and gently put Gen Rei down. He looked directly at Akatsu.

"Hehe. The powers you all have gained is miraculous and someday I will have them, but not yet. I will take them when you are weakened and I will became the most powerful being ever." Akatsu said and started to laugh. Then he and his elites were surrounded by a black orb and when the orb disappeared they were gone.

**_"I can not wait."_** Inzen then looked directly at Zendaimimon. **_"I wish to kill you. And I will, just wait. This will be the dawn of a new age I am no longer the friendly Inzen. I have finally been able to destroy his innocence. I will now be known as The All Powerful Kyuubi!"_** Kyuubi said and gathered chakra to his feet and disappeared in flash of red. All of his old friends looked downtrodden.

"I guess none of us can be known as who we used to be now that we are youkai." Kudouryoku said. "I guess from this day forward I will be known as Ohitsuji. I guess it matches me." he said and he looked around to see everyone's thoughtful eyes.

"I will be Ijime no Oushi." Kyoujaku said.

"I will be Sabaku no Shukaku." Kunugi said as he looked up.

"I'm Kyouken no Inu!" Kyoudai said.

"And Ippikiookami!" Kiryoku said.

"I will be Yamaneko." Kengen said

"And I Yukina no Shishi!" said Kensei.

"I suppose Ki Ran would be best for me." Kennou said.

"I am Washi!" Kenpei announced.

"And I am Taka!" Kenryoku said.

"And I will be Hagetaka!" Kenryokusha said.

"Koara." Kenmon said simply.

"Ono no Gorira will be my name." Ganriki said as she flexed her ape muscles.

"I will be Umi, Umi no Akaei." Konjou said tiredly.

"I wish to be Aka Aka To Oko Tta Hi no Tora!" Gen Rei said and smirked at the looks she got. They all looked expectantly at Zendaimimon who had yet to say what he would go by now. He was just kneeling staring at the ground.

"I made a promise that I intend to keep, thus I will no longer be known as Zendaimimon I will be Kaizoku no Dokuro no Kaizoku Ou! And this promise I made means that I must part with you all. It is something you should also think of, our village was destroyed we are no longer acceptable members of society. It would be best to find a way to use your new abilities to your advantage." Kaizoku said. Everyone watched him leave. Then they all started to leave, to find their destiny, to improve their skills, or to learn what their new bodies can do. And thus the history of the Youkai began, some people in the future will talk about stories of a very powerful fox ravaging a forest, or stories of a phantom pirate ship coming and taking everything without anyone ever noticing, possibly stories of a falcon, eagle and vulture having weird migrating patterns, or stories about a lynx and lion traveling through prairies with a sloth on their backs, the not so weird stories of a wolf and a dog attacking each other trying to find the best, maybe a bull and ram attacking mountains and destroying large portions, even stories of a wise woman traveling in the woods often seen as a koala, in the deserts there will be reports of a monk who is trying to master the arts of sand, stories of a gorilla so strong that it can take on five families of gorillas ad keep moving, A tiger acting like a child with a new toy, or a stingray trying to start a large school of jelly fish to attack the sharks. Later in the future that same fox will became the most feared being in the world, The phantom ship will be known as the Reaper 'The Ravager of the Sea' and the captain will be known as the legendary pirate king said to have visited hell and returned to send more people to take his place in the pits of hell, The monk will have been sealed within a tea pot because another monk saw his true form, The great and powerful Stingray that after he won the war on the sharks disappeared, all the stories tell of how the animals of legend grew to enormous sizes and seemed to be unstoppable. Or so Kyuubi thought.

The End!

* * *

That was it. That was 'The History of the Youkai' I hope you liked it and like I said up there, The relevance will be perfectly clear in the next chapter of Imminent Change. I will begin working on that chapter tomorrow and hopefully it will be done by saturday. Well that is it Good bye and have a wonderful time. Buh-bye!  



End file.
